


Оставь поля цвести

by Jewellery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко Малфой посещает терапевтическую группу для выживших после ужасной катастрофы. У всех ее участников одна и та же проблема. Только у Гарри Поттера она другая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставь поля цвести

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave Your Field to Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325474) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 
  * A translation of [Leave Your Field to Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325474) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



Окно было грязным. В углах стекла осела десятилетиями копившаяся липкая пыль, на которой редкие и не слишком старательные попытки ее отмыть оставили закругленные разводы. Из-за этого город за окном виделся сквозь поволоку, как на старинных фотографиях, и было легко притвориться, что смотришь на картину в рамке, своего рода урбанистический пейзаж. По улицам внизу мчались такси, уносящие пассажиров по неведомым адресам – наверняка в места куда более интересные. Бездомный мужчина устраивался в портике, расправляя потрепанный спальный мешок и аккуратно расстилая вокруг себя газеты, чтобы уберечься от холода. Пара ярко одетых подростков прошла мимо и бросила в его сторону любопытный взгляд, не замедляя шага.

Драко Малфой сжал в пальцах карандаш и прищурился, рисуя в воздухе воображаемый круг вокруг изможденного лица мужчины за окном. Он чувствовал при этом навязчивое желание что-то сказать, но никакие слова не приходили ему на ум. Он сглотнул, подавляя раздражение, и продолжил держать кончик карандаша направленным на лицо бездомного.

— Драко, ты меня слушаешь?

Он проигнорировал Розмари, не отводя пристального взгляда от сцены внизу. Человек в портике не был ему знаком, так же, как и все окружающее, но Драко никак не мог подавить необъяснимое чувство, что он должен что-то сделать.

— Драко, наше время почти закончилось.

— Я знаю, — ответил он, так и не повернувшись к Розмари. Может быть, если еще сильнее сконцентрироваться…

— Ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос.

Драко хмуро обернулся.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что у меня нет на него ответа. И все равно продолжаешь тратить мое и свое время, спрашивая об одном и том же.

Розмари улыбнулась, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты не выполняешь упражнения.

— Они бесполезны. И это скучно. Я, знаешь ли, занят. У меня нет времени на это дерьмо.

Розмари откинулась на спинку стула с обычным снисходительным выражением лица.

— Иногда я думаю, что ты не хочешь сюда приходить.

— Какая проницательность, — Драко снова отвернулся к окну.

— Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь.

— И правительство неплохо тебе за это платит.

Розмари рассмеялась.

— Не настолько неплохо, как можно было бы подумать, но да. Полагаю, это означает, что на сегодня мы закончили. Ты придешь на групповую терапию завтра вечером?

— Нет, — буркнул Драко.

Но он собирался прийти. Он всегда приходил. Никаких лучших занятий у него все равно не было.

***

Драко нахмурился. Кто-то переставил книги о магии и даже не потрудился его предупредить. И он догадывался, кто это мог быть.

Он нашел виновницу сидящей за конторкой. Очки съехали на кончик ее носа, вьющиеся волосы, собранные в узел, были скреплены карандашом. Зеленым карандашом с тиснеными серебряными буквами и ярко-розовой резинкой на конце. Драко наклонил голову, пытаясь разобрать, что на нем написано, но видны были только буквы КНО. Остаток слова прятался в густых кудрях.

— Ты что-то хотел?

Драко так увлекся изучением карандаша, что забыл, о чем хотел спросить. Он сжал губы, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

Гермиона улыбнулась с таким понимающим видом, что напомнила ему Розмари.

— Ты был в разделе фантастической литературы, да?

Он отвернулся, стараясь скрыть румянец, ползущий по щекам.

— Кто-то перенес книги о магии из моего раздела.

Гермиона вздохнула и развернула стул так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Я их перенесла. Они не относятся к фантастике, Драко.

— Но они и есть фантастика.

— Ну, в общем-то да, можно и так сказать, но стоять они должны в разделе эзотерической литературы. Люди станут искать их именно там.

— И нам обязательно угождать человеческой глупости?

Гермиона бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд и кивнула в сторону слишком близко к ним стоящего покупателя, изучающего полку с самоучителями.

— Окончательная ответственность лежит на мне, и я хочу, чтобы они стояли там.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Зачем вообще поручать мне заниматься этим разделом, если ты собираешься оспаривать любое мое решение?

— Я переставила только эти книги.

— Сегодня. А завтра будет что-нибудь еще. Мне не слишком нравится, что ты контролируешь каждое мое действие.

— Это моя работа.

— А моя тогда в чем заключается?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ты был сегодня у психолога?

— Это не твое дело, тебе не кажется?

— Ты всегда очень раздражен после терапии и срываешь зло на мне. Ergo, это мое дело.

Драко нахмурился.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом с тобой.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона отвернулась к своему монитору и начала быстро печатать на клавиатуре.

Драко посмотрел, как движутся ее пальцы, поражаясь скорости. Ему так и не удалось научиться пользоваться клавиатурой, и он испытывал иррациональный страх перед компьютерами. Из-за чего, вероятно, ее повысили до помощника менеджера, а его нет. Они одновременно начали работать в книжном магазине, но у нее получалось гораздо лучше.

— Я думала, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, — произнесла Гермиона, не отрывая глаз от экрана перед собой.

Драко начал отдирать кусочек скотча, прилипший к гладкой поверхности стола.

— Тебя это, кажется, не так достает. Терапия, я имею в виду.

Гермиона оторвалась от клавиатуры и снова повернулась к нему.

— Ты уже уходил на перерыв?

Когда он покачал головой, она кивнула в сторону маленького кафе внутри магазина. Драко последовал за ней.

Они заняли угловой столик с видом на маленькую торговую улочку, залитую послеполуденным солнцем, и поставили перед собой дымящиеся чашки. Драко смотрел, как сливки медленно тают в его кофе, и молчал, пока не понял, что первой Гермиона не заговорит. Он поднял глаза и поймал ее терпеливый взгляд.

— Для тебя это по-другому, — сказал он наконец. — У тебя есть семья.

Она кивнула.

— Наверное, ты прав. Я не потеряла родителей, как ты. У меня сохранились связи с прежней жизнью, даже если… — она замолчала на мгновение, не закончив фразу, и начала снова: — Не буду говорить, что я понимаю, каково это для тебя и для других, кто тоже потерял родных. Но думаю, из-за этой разницы терапия дается мне легче.

— И еще ты любишь говорить.

Она улыбнулась.

— Ты тоже.

— Но не так. Не с Розмари.

— Почему?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Есть в ней что-то такое… я не знаю. Как будто она меня раздражает самим своим существованием.

— Это потому что она женщина?

— Нет. Ты меня не раздражаешь. Ну, не постоянно.

Улыбка Гермионы стала мягче.

— Но я ведь такая же, как ты. Я пережила то же, что и ты, а она нет. Она не понимает.

Драко нахмурился.

— Да, но есть еще что-то. Она просто… Я не могу объяснить.

— Ты и не должен. Я же не Розмари.

Они пили кофе в молчании еще какое-то время, не торопясь возвращаться к работе. Драко пытался придумать, что можно сказать.

— Что собираешься делать сегодня вечером?

Гермиона просияла.

— У меня свидание.

Драко молча поднес чашку к губам. Он знал, что у Гермионы с Перси все серьезно, и не его дело было вмешиваться. Ему было жаль терять подругу, но не то чтобы он мог предложить ей то же, что и Перси.

Гермиона бросила взгляд в сторону стойки кафе.

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить куда-нибудь Альберто?

Драко взглянул на красивого парня, протирающего кофе-машину. Тот улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Драко, и Драко отвел глаза.

— Мне это не интересно.

— Ты ни с кем не встречаешься, Драко. Я о тебе беспокоюсь.

— Я не готов к этому.

Гермиона наклонилась к нему и улыбнулась.

— Просто приведи его домой и трахни. Ничего другого и не требуется.

Драко возмущенно на нее посмотрел.

— Ты можешь говорить тише? Мерлин!

Она подняла бровь, продолжая улыбаться.

— Мерлин? Ты слишком много времени проводишь среди книг в жанре фэнтези. Надо мне перевести тебя в раздел литературы о геях и лесбиянках.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Мне и в фэнтези хорошо. Наверное, раньше я был одним из этих задротов. Из тех, кто знает наизусть все левелы какого-нибудь повелителя подземелий.

— Может быть и был, — она отодвинула стул и встала, собирая мусор со стола. — Ты придешь на групповую терапию завтра вечером?

Драко посмотрел в свою почти пустую чашку.

— Пока не решил.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Что означает, что я тебя там увижу.

Он смотрел, как она уходит, немного сбитый с толку ее приподнятым настроением. Обычно жизнерадостные люди его раздражали, но Гермиона стала такой только в последнее время, так что он решил, что эта перемена все же к лучшему. Для нее по крайней мере.

***

Драко минут пять стоял перед клиникой Святой Мэри, пока не появился Невилл и не хлопнул его по плечу.

— Хорошо провел выходные? — спросил Невилл, увлекая его за собой внутрь здания.

— Нет, — ответил Драко.

— Я тоже.

Они прошли по коридору в неуютном молчании. Драко всегда чувствовал дискомфорт, общаясь с Невиллом, и никогда не мог понять, в чем дело. Невилл во многом был на него похож, даже так же, как Драко, потерял семью.

Они повернули налево в конце коридора и затем направо, в комнату, в которой по кругу стояли складные стулья. По ней слонялось человек десять: все знакомые лица, все примерно одного с Драко возраста. Все Выжившие.

Драко прошел через комнату к долговязому рыжему парню, со смехом обсуждающему что-то с еще одним молодым человеком. При виде обоих Драко улыбнулся, кажется, впервые за последние несколько дней.

— Фред, Симус, привет.

Они повернулись к нему и синхронно протянули руки для рукопожатия. Драко ощущал смутную уверенность, что они всегда были лучшими друзьями, неразлучным трио, наверняка доставлявшим учителям массу хлопот своими шуточками.

— Мы уже начинали думать, что ты сегодня не появишься, — сказал Симус.

— До последнего и не собирался, — Драко закатил глаза для вящего эффекта. — Ненавижу это дерьмо.

— У меня есть пять фунтов стерлингов, которые говорят, что ты все-таки расскажешь нам свои самые темные тайны этим прекрасным вечером, — подмигнул Фред. — Если ты этого не сделаешь — будешь должен мне выпивку.

— Расплачусь, как только закончим, — ответил Драко, поворачиваясь, чтобы оглядеть комнату. Почти все были здесь: Винс и Колин негромко разговаривали у противоположной стены; Луна устремляла взгляд в пространство, поглаживая еще больше увеличившийся живот; Невилл следил за движениями ее руки с нежностью и тоской; Гермиона и Перси хихикали, глядя друг на друга.

— Фу, только взгляни на моего брата, — сказал Фред. — Омерзительно.

Драко фыркнул.

— По крайней мере тебе не приходится выслушивать, как Гермиона без конца разглагольствует о том, какой он замечательный.

— Скоро придется, такими темпами. Они… Эй, а это кто?

Обернувшись, они увидели молодого человека, стоявшего в дверях с таким видом, словно он не знал, войти ему в комнату или уйти совсем. Он был примерно одного возраста с присутствующими, но Драко не помнил, чтобы ему приходилось когда-нибудь раньше его встречать. Одет он был во все черное, и этот цвет подчеркивал бледность его встревоженного лица. У него и волосы были черные; они падали ему на глаза и опускались на плечи таким образом, что с одинаковой вероятностью можно было решить, и что он заботится о том, как выглядит, и что совершенно об этом не думает. Он носил очки в тонкой оправе, но больше всего привлекали внимание его ярко-зеленые глаза, которыми он подозрительно оглядывал сейчас комнату. Губы незнакомца были сжаты в жесткую линию, и выглядел он так, словно хотел бы находиться где угодно, только не здесь.

У Драко внезапно пересохло во рту, он не мог отвести от новичка взгляда, захваченный странным чувством. Драко не помнил, чтобы ему приходилось видеть этого человека раньше, и тем не менее, он был уверен, что встречал его. Было что-то знакомое в его позе, в пронзительном взгляде, в том, как он сжимал зубы.

— Это ваш язык, сэр? — шутливо протянул Симус, глядя куда-то на ботинки Драко. — Могу я помочь вам закатать его обратно?

Драко вздрогнул.

— Отвали. Я не…

— Ты — да, — ухмыльнулся Фред. — Мне пойти узнать, кто он такой? Спросить, не против ли он перепихнуться по-быстрому в уголке, пока нет Розмари?

— Вы заткнетесь уже? — огрызнулся Драко, стараясь не покраснеть. Он рискнул кинуть еще один взгляд в сторону двери и с ужасом увидел, что парень теперь смотрит прямо на него с напряженным выражением на лице. — Смотрите, вы его испугали.

— Не уверен, — заметил Симус. — Не похоже, что он из тех, кто легко пугается.

Розмари появилась на пороге комнаты, лишив друзей Драко возможности продолжать его поддразнивать. Она положила руку на плечо новичку, подтолкнула его к стулу и села рядом. Все восприняли это как сигнал к тому, чтобы занять свои места.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Розмари по очереди посмотрела на всех, сидящих в кругу, будто проводя безмолвную перекличку, и улыбнулась.

— Прежде, чем мы начнем… я уверена, все вы заметили, что сегодня к нашей группе присоединился новый участник. Кто-нибудь его узнал?

Драко оглядел присутствующих, но ни у кого на лице не промелькнуло узнавания. Даже Гермиона рассматривала новичка недоуменно.

Розмари повернулась к парню, который ссутулился на стуле и упорно смотрел в пол у своих ног.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать о себе?

Возникла долгая неловкая пауза, в течение которой новичок не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука. Драко пришлось закусить щеку, чтобы удержаться от улыбки.

Улыбка Розмари, оглядывающей группу, не померкла ни на миг.

— Это Гарри, и он присоединится к нам в наших еженедельных встречах. Он тоже Выживший. Он расскажет о себе, когда будет готов, — она снова улыбнулась и подождала еще немножко, будто в надежде, что Гарри передумает и решит заговорить. — Хорошо. Кто хотел бы поделиться чем-нибудь с группой сегодня?

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом Гермиона подняла руку.

— Ты можешь просто начинать говорить, — сказала Розмари, как она всегда говорила, когда Гермиона поднимала руку. — Тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения.

Гермиона слегка покраснела.

— Я думала… Мне придется пояснить. Мы с Драко вчера разговаривали, — она послала ему быстрый извиняющийся взгляд, — и мне пришло в голову, что, возможно, есть различия между тем, что чувствуют те из нас, у кого есть семья, и те, кто остался один.

— Мы об этом уже говорили, — сказал Невилл, в его обычно робком голосе прозвучало заметное раздражение. — Какая польза поднимать этот вопрос снова?

Гермиона взглянула на него, удивленная неожиданной критикой.

— Да, мы упоминали об этом время от времени, но никогда по-настоящему не сравнивали, насколько по-разному мы все это переживаем. А это могло бы помочь.

Розмари кивнула, но ничего не сказала. Она оглядела группу, ожидая, не заговорит ли кто-нибудь еще.

Фред фыркнул.

— И в чем разница? В том, что ты ходишь в гости к своим отцу и матери по воскресеньям, а мы с Перси тем временем сидим и гадаем, где похоронены наши?

— Я не это имела в виду, — Гермиона сжалась.

— Думаю, я понял, — сказал Перси, потянувшись к ее руке. — После того, как это случилось, я был совсем один. Мы с Фредом не помнили, что мы братья, и у нас не было совсем никого, к кому можно было бы обратиться. В наших жизнях просто была огромная зияющая пустота, и некому было помочь ее заполнить.

— Кольцо вокруг розы, на каждый случай позы, — тихо пропела Луна, продолжая поглаживать живот.

— Тогда как я проснулась, и мои родители были рядом и рассказали, что произошло, — Гермиона решительно проигнорировала Луну. — Они объяснили мне, что в школе произошел взрыв, и почти все погибли.

— А они объяснили, почему их самих там не было?

Все повернули головы и уставились на Винса, пораженные тем, что он заговорил. Даже Гермиона, при всем ее желании продолжать этот разговор, казалось, растерялась.

— Что, прости?

Винс раздраженно засопел.

— Почему твои родители не были в школе, когда она взорвалась, как мои? У тебя был дом, в который ты могла вернуться. У тебя были живы оба родителя, которые могли показывать тебе фотографии и рассказывать, кем ты была, пока тот день не уничтожил все. Поэтому у тебя была надежда снова собрать свою жизнь в целое. Не так, как у остальных.

Гермиона наморщила лоб, пристально глядя на Винса.

— Именно об этом я и говорю. А нас всех собирают в одну группу для терапии, только потому что мы все остались в живых после катастрофы, не учитывая, насколько разные у нас ресурсы для того, чтобы начать нормальную жизнь. Я просто… Я не думаю, что это правильно.

Драко никогда ничего не говорил на этих групповых сессиях, и в большинстве случаев быстро переставал следить за тем, что говорят другие, но сегодня впервые за несколько месяцев разговор шел о чем-то, имеющем смысл. Он ждал, не заговорит ли кто-нибудь еще, переводя взгляд с одного участника группы на другого. Остановившись на Гарри, он наткнулся на ответный пристальный взгляд, такой напряженный, что он казался почти физически ощутимым. Драко нервно сглотнул и понял, что не может разорвать зрительный контакт.

— Она права, — произнесла женщина по имени Ромильда. — Никто из нас ничего не помнит о жизни до катастрофы, и то что раз в неделю нас всех собирают в этой комнате поныть о том, как мы ничего не помним, никак этого не меняет. Это произошло почти год назад, и с тех пор никто ничего не вспомнил. Чем скорее мы с этим смиримся, тем быстрее сможем сдвинуться с мертвой точки и начать новую жизнь.

— Но мне нравится сюда приходить, — робко возразил Невилл. — Другие не понимают, каково это, быть Выжившим. Становится легче, когда пусть даже ненадолго оказываешься в окружении людей, которые понимают.

— Пепел, пепел, мы все упали, — пропела Луна.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина.

— Мы могли бы встречаться в пабе каждый четверг ровно с той же самой целью, — заметил Симус, и все рассмеялись.

— Я поддерживаю вас в желании встречаться чаще, — Розмари улыбнулась своей снисходительной улыбкой. — Но возможность разговаривать здесь о том, что вы чувствуете, очень важна для каждого из вас, хотите вы это признавать, или нет. Драко?

Драко оторвал взгляд от Гарри, продолжавшего пристально смотреть на него, и повернулся к ней.

— Ты хочешь что-нибудь добавить?

Драко сгорбился на стуле и нахмурился.

— Нет.

— Послушай, Драко, тебе действительно необходимо открыться, чтобы…

— Я сказал нет, — зарычал Драко и ощутил, как в нем поднимается волна знакомого гнева. Прежде, чем он смог остановиться, стоящий рядом с ним пустой стул начал раскачиваться. Драко закрыл глаза и постарался отвлечься. Розмари все равно ничего не поймет, решив, что он пнул стул от злости. Но он к нему не прикасался.

Странные вещи случались каждый раз, как кто-то из них начинал сердиться достаточно сильно, но они никогда не говорили об этом. Даже сейчас все смотрели в пол, притворяясь, что ничего не заметили. Драко открыл глаза и с вызовом посмотрел на Розмари, но она только улыбнулась невыразительной улыбкой и перевела взгляд на Луну.

Драко насупился и отвернулся.

Гарри продолжал наблюдать за ним, и Драко заметил, что уголок его рта дернулся кверху, совсем чуть-чуть.

***

Для вечера среды в баре было на редкость много народу, но отыскать свободный столик в углу все же удалось. Симус и Фред отправились к бару заказать всем пива, и Невилл неловко сел на стул рядом с Драко.

— Гарри показался тебе знакомым?

Драко покачал головой.

— А тебе?

— Нет, но… — Невилл замолчал и наморщил лоб. — То есть да, но может быть, только потому, что я знал, что он должен быть мне знаком. А вы с ним так смотрели друг на друга, как будто вправду вспомнили. Я подумал, что, может быть…

— А вот и эль! — объявил Фред, со стуком опуская кружки на стол. — Остальное у Симуса.

— Слава богу, — Драко сделал несколько жадных глотков из ближайшей кружки. — Сегодня мне это нужно.

— Ты мне все еще должен, — сказал Фред, устраиваясь за столом. — Я все же думаю, что тебе надо было пригласить Гарри присоединиться к нам.

Драко покачал головой.

— Он меня несколько пугает. Он пялился на меня без остановки.

— На этой улице было двухстороннее движение, как мне показалось, — сказал Симус, принесший еще две кружки эля. — Я не знал, что были еще другие Выжившие. Откуда он взялся?

— Из психбольницы, — сказал Невилл, и все уставились на него. — Нет, правда. Я слышал, как Розмари говорила об этом с доктором Стивенсом.

— Он был там все время после катастрофы? — спросил Драко.

Невилл отхлебнул из кружки и кивнул.

— Похоже они выпустили его только несколько недель назад. Он совсем слетел с катушек. Думал, что помнит все, что было до катастрофы, но все это было просто чушью. Они несколько месяцев держали его на лекарствах, но даже это его не останавливало. Я слышал, как Розмари сказала, что они решили, будто общение с другими Выжившими пойдет ему на пользу.

За столом на какое-то время повисла тишина, и Драко подумал, что все они в этот момент задавались одним и тем же вопросом: что же помнил Гарри?

— Ой, я чуть не забыл, — Невилл принялся рыться в кожаной сумке, с которой не расставался.— Я увидел их в магазине и подумал о тебе, Драко, — он протянул ему небольшую упаковку ярких разноцветных карандашей.

Коллекционирование карандашей стало для Драко чем-то вроде мании, и все ей потакали. Его успокаивало то, как карандаши ощущались в пальцах. Если Драко держал в руке карандаш, когда был расстроен, с ним не происходило никаких странных вещей. Он понятия не имел, почему.

— Спасибо, Невилл.

— Тебе так легко угодить, — Симус покачал головой.

Драко усмехнулся.

— По крайней мере это недорогое хобби.

***

К тому времени, когда Драко вышел из паба, уже давно стемнело. Он направился в крошечную квартиру, которую снял несколько месяцев назад. Дом, в котором она находилась, был полон тараканов и неприятных личностей, но это было лучше, чем оставаться в реабилитационном центре, в котором Драко жил после выписки из больницы. В отдельной квартире он чувствовал себя свободнее, а это много для него значило. Жить в одном помещении с другими мужчинами было неудобно, возможно, потому что Драко оказался единственным геем среди Выживших. Никто не заострял на этом внимания, но Драко сам постоянно ощущал, что своим присутствием заставляет всех чувствовать себя неудобно.

Ему хотелось бы знать, как все это было для него в школе. Он признавал свою ориентацию открыто или молчал о ней? Встречался ли он с кем-нибудь? Приняли ли его родители?

Но, конечно, он даже не знал имен своих родителей. У тех Выживших, родители которых не погибли, были документы, у всех остальных нет. Будто они появились из ниоткуда в тот самый день, когда открыли глаза в больнице. Драко знал свое имя только потому что на рубашке, в которой его нашли, был вышитый ярлычок, на котором значилось «Собственность Драко Малфоя». Иногда он задумывался, его ли это была на самом деле рубашка.

Драко остановился на крыльце и сунул руку в карман, нащупывая ключи от подъезда и поглядывая по сторонам, чтобы вовремя заметить наркоманов, терроризирующих их район в поисках легкой добычи. Однажды Драко чуть не ограбили. Его спасло только то, что он каким-то образом оказался вдруг по другую сторону запертой двери подъезда, хотя и совершенно не понимал, как это произошло.

— Драко.

Драко вздрогнул и резко развернулся. Перед ним стоял Гарри, и выглядело все так, будто он только что материализовался из пустоты.

— Гарри, да? Привет.  
Драко сделал шаг ближе к двери, размышляя, сумеет ли он открыть ее, держа руки за спиной, в случае, если Гарри окажется опасен.

— Извини, если напугал. Я ждал тебя с тех пор, как все разошлись. Я узнал у Луны, где ты живешь.

— Луна знает, где я живу?

Гарри моргнул.

— Очевидно. По крайней мере она с радостью назвала мне адрес.

Несколько мгновений они пристально разглядывали друг на друга.

— И чего ты хотел? — спросил Драко. — Уже поздно. Завтра мне вставать на работу.

— Поговорить. Я могу войти?

Драко не собирался приглашать в свою квартиру незнакомца, был тот из Выживших или нет. Но он не мог не признать, что заинтригован.

— Здесь за углом есть кафе, которое работает допоздна.

До кафе они дошли молча, заказали кофе и заняли столик в углу. Гарри всыпал в свою чашку пакетик сахара и, хмурясь, принялся размешивать его. Когда он наконец поднял глаза, выражение его лица было почти таким же, как на сессии раньше: напряженным и почти враждебным.

— Мы собираемся говорить, или так и будем пялиться друг на друга? — раздраженно спросил Драко. — Я не готов тратить на это всю гребанную ночь.

Взгляд Гарри смягчился.

— Прости. Привычка, наверное. Я просто хотел узнать, помнишь ли ты меня.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Конечно, я тебя не помню. Никто из нас ничего не помнит. В этом и есть суть нашей проблемы.

— Я помню тебя, — сказал Гарри.

Драко покачал головой.

— Нет, не помнишь. Это невозможно.

— Тебя зовут Драко Малфой. Ты единственный сын Люциуса и Нарциссы Малфой. Ты жил в огромном особняке с портретами твоих предков на стенах и армией слуг, и ты был тем еще засранцем. И отец твой был сукин сын, кстати.

Драко начал злиться.

— Почему я должен этому верить? Ты мог все это придумать. Я слышал, что ты псих.

— Ты гей. Твой первый поцелуй был с парнем по имени Блейз Забини, когда мы были на пятом курсе, и он всем про это рассказал. Некоторое время ты все отрицал, но для любого, кто тебя знал, все было очевидно.

— Все знают, что я гей. Это ничего не доказывает.

— У тебя есть шрамы на груди.

У Драко кровь отлила от щек.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Это я ранил тебя. Почти убил.

— Кто-то рассказал тебе о моих шрамах. — Конечно, кто-то из медперсонала видел его обнаженную грудь, хоть Драко и старался не демонстрировать свое тело лишний раз. — Кроме того, как-то странно, что ты единственный сохранил память о катастрофе. Чем ты отличаешься от любого из нас?

— Тем, что это случилось из-за меня, — сказал Гарри, не поднимая глаз от своего кофе. — Я виноват в том, что это произошло, и я обречен быть единственным, кто помнит, что случилось, и кем мы были раньше.

— Совершенно чокнутый и с комплексом мученика в придачу. Что ты имеешь ввиду под «кем мы были раньше»?

Гарри снова поднял глаза, казалось, он обдумывает, что делать дальше. Драко было ужасно любопытно узнать, что же именно он якобы помнит и насколько его версия безумна. В любом случае потом будет что рассказать Фреду и Симусу.

— То, что произошло в группе сегодня, со стулом… С тобой такое часто происходит?

Драко прищурился.

— А с тобой такое случается?

— Да. Хочешь посмотреть?

Драко кивнул, и Гарри оглядел пустое кафе, чтобы удостовериться, что никто за ними не наблюдает. Он поднял руку ладонью вверх, и его чашка взмыла в воздух и аккуратно опустилась ему на ладонь.

Драко моргнул, уверенный, что что-то упустил.

— Что это было? Какой-то фокус?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Ради Мерлина! Выбери что-нибудь другое и я покажу тебе снова.

Драко указал на чайную ложку, лежащую у его чашки, и Гарри поднял руку. Ложка влетела в его ладонь.

Драко нахмурился.

— Просто фокус. Это ничего не значит.

— Не значит? — спросил Гарри. Он разжал руку и вместо ложки в ней оказался зеленый карандаш.

Драко взял его и повернул. Серебряными буквами на нем было написано «Собственность Драко Малфоя». Он уставился на них, не зная, что сказать.

— Мы волшебники, Драко. Ты — потомок старинного волшебного рода и с одиннадцати лет учился в Хогвартсе, школе волшебства. Как и все мы.

Драко покачал головой и положил карандаш на стол.

— Ты не в себе. Не существует ни магии, ни волшебников.

— Тогда как ты назовешь это? — спросил Гарри, показывая на карандаш. Тот начал вращаться на столе, сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее, и Драко заволновался, что это может привлечь внимание. Он схватил карандаш со стола, и, сжав в пальцах, ощутил поток энергии, прошедший сквозь его тело.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он, вертя карандаш в руке.

— Просто. Так же, как и ты.

Драко покачал головой.

— Я так не могу. Я… всего лишь случайно заставляю предметы двигаться, не более того.

— Когда злишься или расстроен, да?

Драко молча посмотрел на него. Он не мог поверить, что обсуждает это.

— Чашка, — сказал Гарри. — Представь чашку в своей руке. Сконцентрируйся.

Драко недоверчиво взглянул на него, но Гарри просто ждал. Драко закатил глаза и поднял руку, представляя, как чашка поднимается в воздух и опускается на его ладонь. Было бы здорово, если бы все это не было просто чушью. Его пальцы плотнее сжались вокруг карандаша.

И в следующую секунду он держал чашку в руке, словно в краткий миг помутнения взял ее со стола и пришел в себя уже с ней на ладони, не помня о промежуточном действии. От неожиданности он уронил чашку на стол.

— О господи!

— Видишь? — спросил Гарри, в его голосе сейчас слышалось радостное возбуждение. — Ты все еще можешь это делать. Мы все сможем, если вспомним.

— Я не хочу ничего вспоминать! Магия или безумие, что бы это ни было, из-за этого погибли мои родители, верно? У всех погибли родители. Мы единственные Выжившие. Какая теперь уже разница?

— Твой отец перевернулся бы в могиле, если бы услышал, что ты говоришь. Может он и был ублюдком, но он гордился тем, что он волшебник. И ты гордился этим тоже.

Драко помотал головой.

— Ты сумасшедший, вот и все. Я ухожу.

Он рывком поднялся и направился к двери.

— Подожди! — Гарри тоже вскочил и последовал за ним на улицу.

— Я не собираюсь продолжать разговор, — заявил Драко, сердито шагая по мостовой.

— Я знаю тебя, Драко, — выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь его догнать. — Я знаю тебя десять лет. Никогда в жизни я не поверю, что ты можешь удовольствоваться жизнью простого маггла.

— Я не маггл! — прорычал Драко, а потом остановился и развернулся к Гарри. — Что это вообще за хрень — «маггл»?

— Ты предпочитаешь общаться только с другими Выжившими, да? — сказал Гарри, хватая его за руку и притягивая ближе. — Ты не хочешь никаких контактов с теми, кто не такой, как ты. Ты лучше проведешь вечер с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, чем отправишься на страстное свидание с тем симпатичным парнем из кафе на твоей работе.

Драко стряхнул его руку и сделал шаг назад.

— Что за черт? Ты что, шпионишь за мной?

— Да, — сказал Гарри, на этот раз в его голосе было отчаяние. — Последние несколько дней. Я думал, что если кто и может вспомнить, то это ты.

— Оставь меня в покое, — отрезал Драко, оттолкнул его с дороги и снова начал рыться в кармане в поисках ключей. — Или я вызову полицию.

Он подошел к двери, но Гарри последовал за ним.

— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — сказал Гарри, снова хватая его за руку. Драко почувствовал странный рывок, и они оказались по другую сторону двери, лицом к лицу.

— Что ты сделал? — спросил Драко дрогнувшим голосом.

— Это не я, — мягко возразил Гарри. — Это сделал ты. — Он отступил на шаг и провел рукой по волосам. — Прости, если я тебя напугал. Я просто уже почти год один с этим знанием. Мне никто не верит. Никто больше не помнит. Можешь себе представить, каково это?

Драко не знал, что на это ответить. Он покачал головой.

— Я уйду сейчас, — сдался Гарри. — Завтра я приду в книжный магазин, на случай если ты захочешь со мной поговорить еще. Просто подумай об этом, пожалуйста.  
Гарри открыл дверь и вышел на улицу, оставив Драко в подъезде одного.

***

«Практики и верования, описываемые термином «колдовство», не представляют собой определенной единой религии, поскольку встречаются в самых разных культурах как в наши дни, так и в другие исторические эпохи. Однако, эти верования обычно включают в себя некоторые элементы религиозных воззрений, касающихся духов или божеств, загробной жизни, магических и ритуальных практик. Определяющим для колдовства является использование магии. Современные практики, которые их последователи определяют, как «колдовство», появились в двадцатом веке и могут быть в широком смысле отнесены к «Неоязычеству». В то же время, различные течения неоязычества значительно отличаются друг от друга, имеют совершенно разные корни, и таким образом конкретные проявления этих практик могут быть самыми разными, несмотря на объединяющее их название».

Драко нахмурился над книгой. Ничто из прочитанного не имело для него смысла, ничто не звучало даже отдаленно знакомо. Во всех книгах, которые он нашел, было написано примерно одно и то же, с обязательным экскурсом в историю и рассказом о традициях древних народов. Ни в одной из них ни слова не было о том, существует ли колдовство на самом деле.

Он пролистнул еще несколько страниц.

«Вероятно, самой очевидной характеристикой «ведьмы» была ее способность использовать заклинания. Под словом «заклинание» понималось средство, с помощью которого совершалось магическое действие. Заклинание могло состоять из волшебных слов, специальной формулы или рифмованных строк, либо из ритуального действа, а также из различных комбинаций того и другого».

Этим утром Драко пробовал заставить подняться в воздух кофейную чашку, вилку, тост и зубную щетку, но ему удавалось только едва сдвинуть их с места. Он не понимал, почему у него получилось вчера вечером, и что он делал не так теперь. Он ведь не произносил вчера никаких заклинаний и не совершал ничего похожего на ритуальные действа. Конечно, тогда он был с Гарри, так что, может быть, Гарри все это и проделывал, чтобы заставить Драко поверить, будто он тоже может колдовать.

Драко захлопнул книгу и поставил ее обратно на полку. Бред какой-то. Ладно, Гарри мог двигать предметы силой мысли. Может быть, это даже было не такое уж и редкое умение. Но это еще не делало его волшебником или что там за чушь он плел.

Драко сунул руки в карманы и в одном из них нащупал карандаш, который Гарри дал ему вчера. Он достал его и начал пристально на него смотреть, пока тот не поднялся над его ладонью. Драко наблюдал, как он висит в воздухе, и не знал, что думать.

— Драко?

Он поймал карандаш, обернулся к Гарри, стоящему у него за спиной, и недовольно нахмурился, чтобы скрыть растерянность.

— Я не ждал тебя так рано.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу тебя отвлекать. Просто зашел узнать, не согласишься ли ты продолжить разговор.

Большую часть прошлой ночи Драко провел, размышляя, что скажет Гарри, если тот в самом деле снова появится, и убеждая себя, что ему следует просто послать его и забыть обо всей этой чепухе. Но потом он вспоминал, как Гарри притянул его к себе в пылу спора, и его мысли принимали совсем другой оборот.

Он покраснел и отвел глаза.

— Я буду занят еще несколько часов.

— Я могу подождать.

— Тебе не обязательно…

— Драко, ты не будешь против… — Гермиона выглянула из-за угла, но замерла, увидев Гарри. — О… Привет.

Гарри обернулся к ней и выражение его лица совершенно изменилось.

— Гермиона… Как ты?

У него был такой вид, будто он хотел протянуть руку и прикоснуться к ней, но не решался.

Гермиона ответила изумленным взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Конечно, я знаю, — ответил Гарри и явственно удержал себя от того, чтобы добавить еще что-то. Вместо этого он просто улыбнулся ей.

Гермиона перевела взгляд на Драко и подняла бровь.

— Я вам помешала?

Драко посмотрел на нее с раздражением.

— Нет.

— Я просто пытался уговорить Драко пообедать со мной, — сказал Гарри.

— Понятно, — она широко улыбнулась Драко. — Сегодня не много покупателей, так что почему бы тебе не отправиться на обед пораньше? — Драко послал ей взгляд, полный страдания, но она его проигнорировала. — И не торопись. Я прикрою тебя, если ты задержишься.

— Тебе незачем это делать, — сказал Драко, но она махнула рукой и удалилась решительной походкой. Драко покачал головой. — Ты понимаешь, что она будет считать это свиданием?

Гарри продолжал смотреть ей вслед.

— Я не против, если ты не против. Как она вообще?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, думаю. Лучше, чем большинство из нас. У нее есть парень, знаешь.

Он наблюдал за лицом Гарри, желая увидеть его реакцию, но тот только улыбнулся.

— Я рад. Она заслуживает быть счастливой. Ты готов идти?

Они молча прошлись до маленького кафе, и разговор начали, только оказавшись за столиком и получив заказанные напитки.

— Вы с ней встречались? — спросил Драко.

— Ты имеешь ввиду с Гермионой? — Гарри рассмеялся. — Нет. Она мне как сестра. Она была прекрасным другом.

Его лицо омрачилось, и он уставился в стол.

— Должно быть тяжело оказаться единственным, кто помнит, — произнес Драко, хотя по-прежнему считал все «воспоминания» Гарри бредом. Тот ничего не ответил, молчание затягивалось, и Драко уже начал недоумевать, зачем Гарри вообще его приглашал. — Прошлой ночью ты сказал, что думал, что я могу что-то помнить. Почему?

— Потому что ты был там, когда это случилось. Ты и я — единственные, кто там выжил, поэтому я подумал… в общем, сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

— Хватит говорить загадками. Где «там»? Что вообще произошло?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Это длинная история, и я не уверен, что ты поймешь большую ее часть.

— Я не совсем тупица, знаешь ли.

— Не в этом смысле. У тебя просто нет контекста, чтобы понять, что там происходило, и я не уверен, что смогу объяснить все так, чтобы это не звучало полным бредом.

Драко откинулся на стуле.

— Попробуй.

И Гарри начал говорить. Он рассказал Драко о мире, в котором они оба жили, о мире, который совершенно отличался от обычного практически во всех аспектах. Он рассказал Драко о школе, в которую они ходили, об уроках, на которых они учились произносить заклинания, варить зелья и обращаться с экзотическими растениями и животными. Он говорил о злом волшебнике, который пытался подчинить себе этот мир, и о том, что пророчеством было предсказано, что Гарри был тем, кому предстояло его победить. Но было еще и проклятие, о существовании которого Гарри не знал, пока не стало слишком поздно; проклятие, которое должно было стереть память всем волшебникам, пережившим этого злого колдуна — всем, кроме самого Гарри. Так что тот мир был обречен в любом случае, и Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Так что это я виноват, понимаешь, — он замолчал и дождался, пока официант поставит перед ними тарелки с сэндвичами и уйдет. — И я не знаю, можно ли что-то сделать, чтобы отменить действие проклятия.

Драко откусил кусок от своего сэндвича и неторопливо прожевал.

— Ты, думаю, понимаешь, что все это звучит, как бред сумасшедшего?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Да.

— Это же очень удобная иллюзия. Ты испытываешь такой стресс по поводу потери памяти, что сочиняешь себе невероятно детализированные, увлекательные новые воспоминания, в которых ты к тому же герой истории, хороший парень, борющийся с плохими. Да, и проклятие идеально, потому что оно объясняет, как так вышло, что помнишь все это только ты.

Улыбка Гарри несколько погасла.

— Ты мне не веришь, да?

Драко сделал глоток из своего бокала.

— Я бы, конечно, хотел в это поверить. Твоя версия звучит лучше, чем официальная, по которой в нашей школе-интернате произошел взрыв газа во время семейного уикенда, в результате чего большинство учеников и их родителей погибло.

— И ты веришь в это?

— Конечно. Были свидетели, которые нашли нас, лежащих без сознания, от школы остались одни развалины.

Гарри сузил глаза.

— Тогда почему ни у кого из Выживших нет ожогов, если там был взрыв? Все они были в полном порядке, за исключением внезапной полной амнезии.

— Я полагаю, все, у кого были ожоги, погибли.

— Но так не бывает. Какое-то количество людей с увечьями должно было выжить. И почему твои родители погибли, а ты нет? Если это был семейный уикенд, разве ты не должен был быть рядом с ними?

Драко нахмурился.

— Тебя подослала Розмари? Она всегда пытается заставить меня говорить на эти темы.

— Смеешься, что ли, — Гарри начал кромсать свой сэндвич на мелкие кусочки. — Меня выпустили из больницы только потому, что я перестал обо всем этом говорить. Зачем бы им посылать меня рассказывать это другим Выжившим?

Драко рассеянно погонял еду по тарелке, есть ему совсем расхотелось. В официальной версии о взрыве были нестыковки, которые всегда его беспокоили, но он никогда не обдумывал их по-настоящему серьезно, потому что довольно быстро решил, что прошлое не имеет значения, что знание правды ничего не изменит. Он вздохнул.

— Ну хорошо. Ты сказал, что я был там, когда все это произошло. Я тебе помогал?

— Нет.

— Мы были друзьями?

Гарри поднял на него глаза.

— Нет.

— Мы вообще знали друг друга?

— Да. Мы просто… Мы никогда не ладили и… — Гарри сжал губы. — Мы сражались по разные стороны баррикад.

Драко почувствовал, как у него неприятно сжимается желудок.

— Ты хочешь сказать, я был на стороне того плохого парня? — Гарри кивнул. — И ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил?

— Я говорил, что будет трудно объяснить…

— Нет, ты только что рассказал мне невероятную историю о том, как ты спровоцировал катастрофу, пытаясь спасти мир, а потом между прочим упомянул, что я был одним из тех людей, от которых ты собирался его спасать. И что я, по-твоему, должен делать?

— Помочь мне все исправить, — тихо ответил Гарри.

Драко оттолкнул от себя тарелку и встал.

— Это просто смешно! Я не собираюсь больше тратить ни минуты своего времени на выслушивание твоего бреда.

Он бросил на стол несколько фунтов и ушел, так сильно толкнув дверь, что петли жалобно застонали.

По дороге к книжному магазину он несколько раз оглядывался назад, но Гарри не шел за ним следом.

***

— Драко, на что ты смотришь?

Драко оставил Розмари без внимания и продолжил разглядывать в окно того самого бездомного, который, судя по всему, решил обосноваться в портике надолго. У него были длинные светлые волосы, давно нечесаные и спутанные. Драко задумался, почему он не состригает эту гриву. Когда Драко пришел в себя в больнице, у него были волосы до плеч, и первым делом, как только его выписали, он их подстриг.

— Ты собираешься сегодня говорить со мной?

Драко покачал головой. Он не сказал ни слова с того момента, как вошел, и ему нечего было сказать ни Розмари, ни кому-либо другому. Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, это не имело значения для настоящего. Возможно, прошлое вовсе не стоило того, чтобы его помнить.

— Гермиона сказала, что ты немного общался с Гарри. Она намекнула, что, возможно, вы встречаетесь. Это правда?

Драко нахмурился и снова посмотрел в окно. Он не видел Гарри уже несколько дней и не хотел его видеть. Гарри был сумасшедшим, и Драко не стоило проводить время в компании подобного человека. Даже если он был довольно хорош собой.

Розмари подождала еще несколько минут и вздохнула.

— Наши сессии бессмысленны, если ты не хочешь идти на контакт. Ты не обязан приходить, если не желаешь этого.

Драко фыркнул. Он ненавидел терапию, которая была всем им предписана, но по какой-то причине просто не мог уйти. Как бы сильно он ни хотел отпустить свое прошлое и жить дальше, он просто не мог оборвать своей связи с ним.

— Что ж, я полагаю, мы закончили на сегодня, — сказала Розмари. Она встала и направилась к двери. — Надеюсь увидеть тебя завтра вечером на групповой терапии.

Драко остался стоять и еще несколько минут смотрел в окно, наблюдая за бездомным в его портике. Никаких лучших занятий у него все равно не было.

***

Гарри явился на групповую терапию, но старательно не смотрел ни на кого, включая Драко. Он ничего не говорил и не отвечал, когда Розмари напрямую обращалась к нему. Драко все время наблюдал за ним, не зная, что думать. Может быть, Гарри был сумасшедшим, но не похоже, чтобы он был опасен. Возможно, в том, что он помнил, были даже зерна правды.

Драко много размышлял о том, что Гарри в своих воспоминаниях считал их школьными врагами. Он решил, что за этим что-то было, так же как и в том, что Гарри обратился именно к нему. Ни с кем больше сблизиться он не попытался. Может быть, таким способом Гарри хотел компенсировать былую вражду с Драко. Другого разумного объяснения не находилось.

Так что Драко набрался смелости и после сессии пригласил Гарри сходить в бар с ним, Невиллом, Фредом и Симусом. Он сомневался, что Гарри согласится пойти, но тот согласился.

Гарри молчал, пока они все рассказывали о том, как провели эту неделю, обсуждали, с каким презрением относятся к групповым сеансам (кроме Невилла, для которого они, казалось, всегда были приятным событием), и спорили, кто должен выиграть субботний матч по крикету.

— Должно быть раньше я совсем не интересовался спортом, — сказал Фред, потягивая третью порцию пива. — У меня ушла куча времени на то, чтобы разобраться, что там вообще происходит на поле.

— Правда? — удивился Симус. — А я могу поклясться, что видел матчи раньше. И бабушка говорит, что я с детства любил их смотреть.

— А я до сих пор так ничего в крикете и не понял, — вздохнул Невилл. — Я пытался.

— А, в те краткие мгновенья, когда отвлекался от грез о Луне? — Фред пихнул его локтем. — Когда ты уже просто пригласишь ее куда-нибудь?

— Она несколько не в себе, — фыркнул Симус, — так что, наверное, согласится.

Невилл покачал головой, сильно покраснев.

— Тебе и правда стоит, знаешь, — сказал Гарри. — Ты встречался с ней до… до катастрофы.  
Все уставились на него.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Невилл. Его только что румяные щеки заметно побледнели.

— Да, — в голосе Гарри было смирение, словно он жалел, что сказал это, но знал, что теперь уже поздно останавливаться. — Пару лет вообще-то. Я бы поставил на то, что ребенок от тебя.

Он сделал несколько глотков из своей кружки, будто не осознавая, какую реакцию вызвали произнесенные им слова.

Невилл застывшим взглядом смотрел перед собой, и никто за столом не знал, что сказать. Он был безнадежно влюблен в Луну с самого первого дня на их памяти, несмотря на то, что бедная девушка была почти неспособна осознавать окружающую ее реальность. Было почти жестоко предполагать, что между ними могло что-то быть.

— Он сумасшедший, Невилл, — сказал наконец Драко. — Не верь ни единому его слову.

Гарри смотрел на свои руки и молчал.

Невилл поднял взгляд.

— Но что, если это правда? Это бы объяснило мои чувства к ней, ведь правда? Она совсем не в себе, но я просто ничего не могу с собой поделать. — Еще спустя пару секунд тишины Невилл осушил свою кружку и поднялся. — Я пойду к ней. Мне надо сделать это, пока моя храбрость не выветрилась.

Они все проводили его взглядами и снова повернулись к Гарри.

— Значит, ты правда помнишь? — спросил Симус.

Гарри пожал плечами, так и не подняв глаза.

— Кое-что. Я иногда не уверен, что было на самом деле, а что нет.

— Ты помнишь меня? — у Фреда было самое серьезное выражение лица, какое Драко когда-либо приходилось у него видеть.

Гарри посмотрел на него и его взгляд смягчился.

— Да, помню. Тебя и всех твоих братьев, и твою сестру, и родителей. Ваша семья всегда была очень добра ко мне.

— У меня… у меня была сестра? И еще другие братья, кроме Перси?

Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Да.

И дальше Симус и Фред начали забрасывать Гарри вопросами с такой скоростью, что он едва успевал на них отвечать. Он ничего не говорил ни о магии, ни о волшебниках, ни о других вещах, выходящих за рамки обыденности — только разумные факты, только то, что в самом деле могло бы быть по-настоящему. Драко поймал себя на желании тоже расспросить его о себе, но сдержался. Он просто слушал и наблюдал.

Лицо Гарри прояснилось во время беседы, он улыбался, описывая брата-близнеца Фреда и их многочисленные совместные проделки, кулинарные таланты его мамы, коллекцию рухляди его папы, и его брата по имени Рон, который был лучшим другом Гарри. Он говорил Симусу о том, как они все годы учебы в школе жили в одной спальне с Невиллом, Роном и мальчиком по имени Дин Томас, который был лучшим другом Симуса. Он начал рассказывать истории об их школьных днях и о спортивной игре, которая, по его словам, была чем-то вроде футбола. Фред и Симус слушали его с широко открытыми глазами и веселыми улыбками так, будто верили каждому слову.

А потом до Драко дошло, что никто ни разу не упомянул его. Гарри говорил о том, какими отличными друзьями они были, и какие устраивали шалости, но было очевидно, что Драко во всем этом не было места. Он провел последние несколько месяцев, создавая у себя в голове фантазии о том, какой могла быть его прежняя жизнь, и с кем он мог дружить, но, если верить Гарри, на самом деле все было совершенно по-другому. И, возможно, это и было правдой. По всему получалось, что Драко был каким-то жалким отщепенцем, коротавшим время за рисованием на полях учебников и мечтами о том, чтобы у него появились друзья.

Драко начал впадать в хандру, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Все были слишком заняты приятными воспоминаниями о вещах, которых они на самом деле не помнили.

— Уже поздно, — резко сказал он в конце концов. Все повернули к нему удивленные лица. — Мне завтра рано вставать. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

Драко ушел из паба и по дороге домой все глубже погружался в тоску. Он и раньше чувствовал себя одиноко, но никогда еще не чувствовал себя так: изгнанным из единственной семьи, которая у него осталась. У него никого не было, кроме участников их терапевтической группы. Драко не видел ни единой причины, по которой он мог бы хотеть ее посещать. Но куда еще ему было идти?

Он отпер дверь подъезда и, дрожа, вошел в темный коридор. Уже на полпути к лестницам он заметил, что кто-то стоит у стены.

— Гарри, — произнес он, одновременно ощущая и панику, и облегчение. — Как ты вошел?

— А ты как думаешь?

Драко прищурился. Он уже слегка устал от всего этого волшебного вздора и предпочел бы больше не поднимать эту тему.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к нему.

— Хотел снова поговорить с тобой, но ты ушел.

— Это интересно, потому что в баре ты превосходным образом меня игнорировал.

— А что я мог сказать? Что мы с тобой в школе дрались? Что мы так презирали друг друга, что с трудом могли находиться в одном помещение без того, чтобы не начать кидаться друг в друга проклятьями? Что ты помогал тому самому волшебнику, который хотел всех нас убить?

— Да, все это, — огрызнулся Драко. — Что ж ты не сказал? Тогда бы они поняли, какой ты на самом деле псих, вместо того, чтобы ловить каждое твое чертово слово.

— Прости, что разрушаю твои иллюзии о прошлом, но так все это было. Если ты захочешь помочь мне исправить все это, тебе надо будет знать всю правду.

Драко сложил руки на груди.

— Даже если бы я тебе поверил, почему я должен тебе помогать? Почему бы тебе не попросить кого-нибудь другого, кого-нибудь из твоих друзей?

— Потому что они не… Слушай, ну что ты теряешь? Если то, что я говорю — неправда, от этого не будет никакого вреда. Ты просто забавно проведешь время с сумасшедшим. Но если это правда…

— …то я снова окажусь ближайшим помощником злого волшебника, стремящегося разрушить мир? Нет, спасибо.

— Ты не был его ближайшим помощником. Ты был одним из многих, считавших правильным то, что он делал. И я думаю, что ты продолжал это еще и назло мне, по крайней мере в некоторой степени.

— Моя маленькая вселенная зла вращалась вокруг тебя, вот как?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, если честно. Но ты тратил массу сил, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Я всегда думал… — он не договорил и отвел глаза.

— Думал что? — спросил Драко, и тут до него дошло. — А, понимаю. А ты… тоже искал моего внимания?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Временами. Когда не пытался убедить себя, что я натурал.

— А сейчас?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я здесь только для того, чтобы забраться к тебе в постель. Потому что дело не в этом.

Драко ощутил трепет внизу живота: чувство, которое ему давно не приходилось испытывать.

— Думаю, ты мог бы сказать, что мы встречались в школе, если бы ты хотел только этого.

— Чтобы однажды ты узнал, что все это было ложью и возненавидел меня еще больше?

— Да ладно… Я не ненавижу тебя, — Драко сделал шаг в его сторону и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ты и в самом деле во все это веришь?

— Да, — голос Гарри понизился до шепота. — Дай мне шанс убедить тебя.

Драко сделал еще два шага, и они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Убедить пустить тебя в мою постель? — Гарри покраснел и Драко не сдержал усмешки. — Ради этого тебе не придется особенно стараться, могу тебя уверить.

— Несмотря на то, что ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим?

— Сумасшедшие люди тоже могут трахаться, правда?

— Наверное.

Они пристально смотрели друг на друга в тусклом свете подъезда, и Драко пришлось подавить порыв поцеловать Гарри.

— Ты можешь предоставить хоть какое-то доказательство своих слов? Что-нибудь кроме невообразимых историй, чтобы я мог поверить, что это может быть правдой.

— Магия — недостаточное доказательство?

— Мне нужно что-то более материальное.

Гарри кивнул.

— Есть место, которое я могу тебе показать. Не уверен, что это тебя убедит, но попробовать стоит.

— И когда мы сможем туда отправиться?

— Сейчас, — сказал Гарри и протянул ему руку. Драко недоуменно на нее посмотрел, и Гарри улыбнулся. — Возьми меня за руку и держись крепче. Просто поверь мне.

— С этим-то как раз и проблемы, — пробормотал Драко, но руку Гарри взял. В следующее мгновение он испытал странное ощущение, будто его тело протискивалось сквозь что-то плотное, но чувство это не было неприятным. Оно казалось даже странным образом знакомым, словно когда-то Драко снилось что-то подобное.

А потом оказалось, что они стоят в помещении, похожем на пустой бар. На барной стойке и столиках лежал слой пыли, такой толстый, что нельзя было разобрать, из чего они сделаны. Кружки стояли полупустые и поросшие плесенью, будто все те, кто пил из них, поднялись вдруг и ушли, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Но, тем не менее, в фонарях на стенах колебалось пламя. Драко задумался, почему человек, который за ними следит, не сделал ни одной попытки прибраться.

— Где мы? — спросил он, подходя к грязному окну, чтобы выглянуть наружу. За стеклом была улица, темная и мокрая, по ней шли люди. Никто из них не бросил даже случайного взгляда в сторону паба.

— В Лондоне.

— В Лондоне! Это же сотня миль!

— Может быть, больше.

Драко обернулся к Гарри.

— Ты телепортировал на такое расстояние, чтобы показать мне старый пустой бар?

— Не совсем, — Гарри поманил его вглубь бара. Они прошли под аркой, по лестнице, и оказались в маленьком внутреннем дворике. Он заканчивался кирпичной стеной, в которой зияла дыра, выглядящая так, словно ее проламывали тараном, а за ней виднелась еще одна улица.

Сквозь пролом они выбрались в город, который казался вымершим. По обеим сторонам узкой извилистой улицы стояли магазины, но все они пустовали. Никого не было на улице. Нигде не было ни души. Город выглядел так, словно люди просто забыли, что это место существует, все одновременно. Драко сглотнул.

— Это Косая аллея, — сказал Гарри, показывая на вымощенную камнем улицу. — Она была торговым центром нашего мира. Ведьмы и волшебники, живущие за сотни миль, приходили сюда за покупками.

Драко не помнил ничего похожего на это место, и все же… Возможно, когда-то он видел эту улицу во сне.

— А сейчас?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Сейчас все заброшено. По всей Британии разбросаны многие десятки таких мест, все они пусты. Все забыли о них.

— Все? Есть и другие Выжившие?

Гарри кивнул.

— Не все были в тот день в Хогвартсе. Но в один и тот же миг все ведьмы и волшебники повсюду просто… потеряли память.

— Что с ними произошло?

— Я не знаю. Некоторые могли оказаться в больнице, другие бродят по улицам. Я нашел новостные репортажи о странном всплеске случаев амнезии, прокатившемся по всей стране восемь месяцев назад.

Драко подумал о бездомном, которого видел из окна Розмари.

— Сколько их было?

— Тысячи, — ответил Гарри. — Больше, чем я когда-либо смогу найти.

Они продолжали идти по улице, останавливаясь перед каждым магазином. Гарри объяснял, что там можно было купить, а Драко прижимался носом к витринам, стараясь как-то уложить все это у себя в голове. Там были книжные магазины, магазины, в которых продавалась самая странная одежда, какую Драко когда-либо видел, магазины, полные пустых клеток, и магазины, на витринах которых лежали непонятные вещества. Там был магазин, в котором продавались только метлы, и Драко не мог заставить себя оторваться от этого зрелища.

— Я скучаю по полетам, — сказал Гарри, грустно глядя на выставленные в витрине метлы.

— На одной из этих штук? — недоверчиво спросил Драко.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Тебе тоже нравилось на них летать. Ты вечно рвался всех обогнать.

Они прошли немного дальше, и Гарри остановился перед магазином довольно зловещего вида. На обшарпанной вывеске над дверью значилось: «Оливандер. Изготовители превосходных волшебных палочек с 382 г до н.э.»

— Нам сюда, — объявил Гарри и повернул дверную ручку.

Дверь отворилась со скрипом, и они вошли в магазин, вдоль стен которого до самого потолка тянулись полки с небольшими коробками.

Гарри повел Драко вдоль полок и, взяв одну из коробок, с улыбкой вручил ее ему.

— Давай, попробуй.

— Оно не кусается? — спросил Драко, осторожно приоткрывая крышку. Внутри лежала гладко отполированная деревянная палочка около тридцати сантиметров длиной.

— Это волшебная палочка, — шепнул Гарри, заглядывая Драко через плечо. — У нас у всех они были. Я не знаю, из чего была сделана твоя, но уверен, что мы сможем найти ей хорошую замену.

Драко вынул палочку из футляра. Ее приятно было держать в пальцах, она успокаивала, вызывала ощущение надежности.

— Нет, не то, — все же сказал он и вернул палочку в футляр. — Мне не нравится цвет.

Гарри фыркнул и достал другую коробку.

— Попробуй тогда эту.

Вскоре они перепробовали уже столько палочек, что Драко сбился со счету, но Гарри, казалось, совсем не возражал. Драко сам не понимал, почему проявляет такую разборчивость, ведь в сущности это были просто отполированные деревяшки. Но каждый раз, когда он брал в руки очередную палочку, он испытывал очень странную уверенность, что она — не совсем то, что надо.

Прошло около часа, когда Драко наконец, открыв футляр, улыбнулся. Палочка, находящаяся внутри, понравилась ему с первого взгляда и в руку легла так, словно была для нее сделана. Он поднял ее, взмахнул в воздухе, и с ее кончика сорвался сноп зеленых искр, рассыпавшихся по полу вокруг них.

— Очень хорошо, — с облегчением сказал Гарри. — Это то, что нужно.

Драко не мог отвести от палочки глаз.

— Как ею пользуются?

— Я надеялся, что ты что-нибудь вспомнишь, — сказал Гарри.

Драко посмотрел на него.

— Мне придется начать все с начала, да? Учиться с нуля?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты поверил мне.

Драко не знал, в какой именно момент это произошло, но он поверил. Ему начало казаться, что во всей этой истории, как ни странно, есть логика. Или, может быть, это он наконец тоже сошел с ума. В любом случае он решил, что не возражает.

— Твоя версия в любом случае в сто раз лучше моей нынешней реальности, так что, почему бы и нет? — сказал он.

— Действительно. Тогда что еще ты хотел бы увидеть?

— А нам не надо найти палочку для тебя?

Гарри сунул руку под рубашку и достал еще одну палочку.

— Я вернулся сюда, как только меня выпустили из больницы. Мне начинало казаться, что я и в самом деле мог просто сойти с ума, но потом я пришел сюда и нашел все опустевшим и заброшенным. Тогда я впервые понял, что я остался один. Но я нашел себе палочку, магия была по-прежнему со мной, и я уцепился за надежду, что смогу отыскать кого-нибудь еще и показать все это. Помочь научиться всему заново.

Драко снова взглянул на свою палочку, ошеломленный. Существовал целый мир, частью которого он когда-то был, в котором он родился и вырос, и теперь этого мира не стало. Все пустые магазины — пыльные прилавки и разруха — меньше года назад работали и были полны людьми. А сейчас Гарри — единственный человек, сохранивший память о том, как все было.

— Спасибо, что показал мне это.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я уберу здесь немного.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и все отложенные палочки вернулись в свои футляры, а футляры взлетели на полки и встали на свои места.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Драко, качая головой. — И в то же время… не так уж необычно.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Что, теперь нужно что-нибудь поинтереснее, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление?

— Ну, все на что я способен — вот этот жалкий тусклый свет, — сказал Драко, снова взмахивая палочкой, чтобы вызвать искры.

— Это хорошо для начала, — ответил Гарри и с кончика его палочки тоже сорвался сноп искр, красных и золотых.

Они продолжили упражняться с искрами, и через несколько минут Драко понял, что улыбается так, как, кажется, ни разу не улыбался за все эти месяцы. Он обдавал Гарри потоком искр, и тот отвечал ему тем же, пока они оба, хохоча, не повалились на прилавок.  
Отсмеявшись, они обнаружили, что смотрят друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Гарри потянулся откинуть с глаз свою лохматую челку, и Драко заметил на его лбу шрам, которого он не замечал раньше.

— Что? — спросил Гарри, когда Драко оттолкнулся от прилавка и встал перед ним, убирая его волосы со лба, чтобы взглянуть на шрам еще раз. — А, мой шрам… ты вспомнил его?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Драко. И он действительно не знал, но какое-то воспоминание пыталось пробиться к его сознанию, смутное, почти как сон. Он отпустил волосы Гарри и начал отстраняться, но Гарри поймал его за руку. Взгляд его был темным и пристальным, и Драко замер на месте.

Им не стоило?.. Наверное, нет… Но прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как к Драко прикасался кто-то кроме врачей. Он на самом деле даже не знал, занимался ли раньше сексом. Скорее всего, да: ему было не меньше двадцати лет, по словам докторов. Но ведь он может не вспомнить, что и как делать, и Гарри примет его за полного идиота. И к тому же теперь он собирался работать вместе с Гарри над восстановлением прежнего мира, а роман мог сильно все осложнить. После всего, через что Драко прошел, и всего, что он узнал за последнюю неделю, не будет ли это ошибкой?

Какого черта он так нервничал? Никогда раньше Драко не сомневался в себе так.

— Я практически слышу, как крутятся шестеренки, — шепнул Гарри и притянул его ближе. — Ты переживаешь из…

И в этот момент Драко решился: он подался вперед и поцеловал Гарри, прерывая его на полуслове. Гарри приглушенно вскрикнул от неожиданности, Драко с удивлением почувствовал, как он задрожал, но губы у него оказались мягкими, и они охотно раскрылись для поцелуя.

Определенно, это ощущение было Драко знакомо. Должно быть, он много целовался в прошлом, поскольку обнаружилось, что делает он это очень хорошо. Гарри не проявлял такого мастерства, но с явным удовольствием уступил инициативу, и Драко это очень понравилось. Он шевельнул языком так, как и не предполагал, что умеет, Гарри тихо застонал от удовольствия, и звук этот отозвался прямо у Драко в паху.

О, да! О чем он вообще беспокоился?

Драко обнял Гарри за шею и притянул ближе. Гарри неловко коснулся его боков, словно был не вполне уверен, что ему делать дальше.

— Можно? — шепнул Драко в его губы.

Глаза у Гарри были закрыты, и он все еще дрожал.

— Да. То есть… если ты хочешь.

Драко прижался вставшим членом к бедру Гарри и провел языком по его нижней губе.

— А ты как думаешь?

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри, сглотнув. — Да.

Драко снова поцеловал его, притискивая к прилавку. Он забрался руками Гарри под рубашку, и тот подпрыгнул от прикосновения.

— У тебя руки холодные!

Драко прижал ладони к его теплой груди и усмехнулся.

— Да? Ну, извини.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри попытался вывернуться, и в конце концов оказался сидящим на пыльном прилавке, именно там, где Драко и хотел его видеть. Он снова закрыл глаза, когда Драко задрал на нем рубашку и начал покрывать поцелуями его живот, и вцепился Драко в волосы, когда он двинулся ниже.

Десять минут назад Драко еще не мог сказать, делал ли он раньше минет, но сейчас у него появилась уверенность, что в сосании членов он был просто великолепен. Ему удалось одной рукой расстегнуть джинсы Гарри и стянуть их вниз, освобождая его возбужденный член. При взгляде на него рот Драко наполнился слюной. О, да! Он наверняка обожал это делать раньше.

Драко так торопливо взял в рот, что Гарри, кажется, опять был захвачен врасплох: он резко вздохнул и его член мгновенно стал еще тверже. У Драко яйца поджались от такой реакции на его действия.

А дальше в Драко будто пробудился специальный инстинктивный талант к минетам, он словно точно знал, что и когда надо делать. Гарри откинулся назад и вцепился в край прилавка, ловя воздух ртом в такт движениям языка Драко, широко расставив колени и ерзая по пыльным доскам голыми ягодицами. Драко пропустил его член так глубоко в горло, как только мог, а потом еще глубже, чем считал возможным, и Гарри застонал, выгнулся и кончил.

На долю секунды Драко испугался, что сейчас задохнется, но, даже не думая, что именно делает, просто чуть подался назад и принялся сильно сосать головку, пока Гарри не выплеснул последние капли спермы. Драко даже проглотил, не успев понять, что произошло. Черт, он действительно прекрасно умел это делать.

— Ебать меня… — выдохнул Гарри, когда Драко встал и вытер рот.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Хочешь?

Щеки Гарри стали еще краснее.

— Я… э…

— Я пошутил, — сказал Драко, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Он просто понял, что Гарри нужно дать больше времени для перехода к этой стадии.

Гарри сполз с прилавка, застегнул джинсы и без лишних слов притянул Драко к себе и обхватил ладонью выпуклость под его брюками.

— Да, давай так, — голос у Драко смешно сорвался. — О, боже.

Гарри просунул руку под его пояс и начал ласкать сразу быстро и сильно, даря ощущения такие интенсивные, что у Драко подгибались колени. Гарри поцеловал его, и не прошло и минуты, как Драко кончил, застонав Гарри в рот и повалившись на него.

В общем, ему предстояло поработать над тем, чтобы держаться чуть подольше. Конечно, он слишком давно не занимался сексом с кем-то кроме самого себя.

Гарри поднял испачканную в липком руку, взял палочку и взмахнул ею. У Драко возникло странное покалывающее ощущение в нижних регионах, и он встревоженно схватился за член.

— Прости, — Гарри извиняющимся жестом поднял руки. — Это очищающее заклинание. Мне надо было тебя предупредить. Я… забавно, я на мгновение забыл, что ты не помнишь.

— А, ну да, — сказал Драко, все еще не совсем готовый убрать руку. — Подожди, не помню? Мы делали это раньше?

Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул.

— Один раз. Но думаю, тогда мы оба решили, что это было ошибкой. Мы не говорили об этом, но… — он пожал плечами.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал раньше?

— А что мне было говорить? Это было один раз пару лет назад.

Драко усмехнулся.

— Так значит поэтому ты решил подойти именно ко мне?

— Нет, — решительно возразил Гарри, но щеки его порозовели. — Ну, может быть в каком-то смысле. То есть я думал, что раз ты не помнишь, как ненавидел меня, то я мог бы… тебе понравиться.

Усмешка Драко превратилась в улыбку.

— Ты мне нравишься. Даже когда я думал, что ты псих, я считал тебя привлекательным.

— Хм. Спасибо.

Оба неловко замолчали.

— И что будет теперь? — спросил Драко наконец.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну, если хочешь вернуться ко мне, это недалеко.

— Нет, я имею в виду все это, — Драко взял в руки свою новую волшебную палочку и махнул ею в сторону шаткого стула в углу, который тут же подскочил на полметра в воздух. На пол он приземлился с громким стуком и одна из его деревянных ножек, выточенная в виде когтистой лапы, отвалилась. — Дерьмо.

— Научим тебя нескольким простым заклинаниям, я думаю, — сказал Гарри, с некоторой опаской разглядывая стул. — Раньше мы покупали все наши учебники в магазине чуть дальше по улице. Думаю, ты можешь начать с заклинаний для первого курса, и потом будем двигаться дальше. Чары, зелья, трансфигурация, защитные заклинания… Остальное пока пропустим. Оно не особенно полезно в практическом смысле.

— Первого курса… — повторил Драко. Ему придется начинать все с начала, учить заново то, что он, наверное, знал еще ребенком, самые базовые заклинания. Узнавать опять все те вещи, которые он учил когда-то годами, возвращать всю сумму утерянных знаний, которые он копил большую часть своей жизни.

Необъятность этой задачи обрушилась на Драко, как удар в солнечное сплетение, и у него подогнулись колени. Он уронил волшебную палочку и опустился на пол, смаргивая горячие слезы, неожиданно навернувшиеся на глаза.

Раньше у него была целая жизнь. У него были родители, которые его любили, он знал все необходимое о своем мире, и, наверное, был счастлив — чего не испытывал ни разу с тех пор, как пришел в себя в больнице восемь месяцев назад, неспособный вспомнить даже собственное имя.

И он помогал человеку, который сотворил с ним это. Он по своей воле помогал тому, кто разрушил его жизнь и жизни всех Выживших. Драко достаточно хорошо изучил себя, чтобы знать, что он, в общем-то, отъявленный эгоист — так почему он делал это? Ради чего?

— Я буду помогать тебе, — сказал Гарри тихо, почти шепотом.

— Почему? — ответил Драко, не в силах поднять на него глаза. — Я этого не заслуживаю.

— Заслуживаешь. Все мы заслуживаем.

Перед своим лицом Драко увидел протянутую ему руку Гарри. Драко поколебался, но взял ее, позволяя Гарри поднять себя на ноги.

— Мы начнем завтра, как только ты сможешь уйти с работы.

Драко взглянул на него.

— Мы можем начать прямо сейчас?

— Сейчас?

— Мне не слишком хочется оставаться сейчас одному. Если ты не возражаешь.

Гарри улыбнулся и сжал его руку.

— Пойдем со мной.

***

Драко потянулся, перевернулся и открыл глаза только убедившись, что постель пуста. Он прищурился и оглядел комнату. — Гарри?

— Готовлю завтрак, — откликнулся тот.

Драко поднялся с кровати, почесал голый живот, а потом потянулся за палочкой, лежащей на столике у кровати. Несколько быстрых «акцио», и его трусы и футболка оказались у него в руках. Драко оделся и поплелся на кухню, где нашел Гарри, сидящего на диване с задранными на стол ногами и номером «Таймс» в руках.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я по-настоящему скучаю по «Ежедневному пророку», — сказал тот, покачав головой.

Сама мысль о существовании магической газеты все еще казалась Драко странной, но неделей раньше они нашли в мусорной корзине потрепанный номер «Пророка». Драко не выпускал его из рук шесть часов подряд и прочел в нем каждое слово.

— А я думал, ты готовишь завтрак.  
Не отрывая глаз от газеты, Гарри направил палочку себе за спину, и ломтики хлеба выпрыгнули из тостера и полетели на пустую тарелку на столе. Чайник начал кипеть, масленка и вазочка джема, дребезжа, выбрались из холодильника и лихо взлетели на стол, приземляясь рядом с тостами.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Тебе надо показать мне, как это делать.

— Покажу, — сказал Гарри, складывая газету и откладывая ее в сторону. — Ты очень многому научился за эти две недели. Гораздо большему, чем я осмеливался надеяться.

— У меня такое чувство, что ты всегда меня недооценивал.

— Нет, ты же знаешь.

Они сели за стол и принялись завтракать. Драко хотел бы, чтобы этим утром ему не надо было идти в книжный магазин. Но они с Гарри решили, что самый простой способ постепенно подготовить остальных — это сохранять пока привычный фасад. Так что они продолжали ходить на скучную никому не нужную работу и на групповую терапию даже сейчас, после переезда в квартиру над магазином с названием «Волшебные вредилки Уизли», который, как сказал Гарри, принадлежал Фреду и его брату Джорджу. Вечера Гарри и Драко проводили, изучая магию и исследуя Косую аллею, и Драко старался впитать в себя как можно больше знаний как можно быстрее.

И все же этого ему было мало.

— Я думаю, нам скоро надо будет попробовать поговорить с Гермионой, — сказал Драко, жуя тост. — Она может быть скептически настроена, зато умна. Она быстро всему научится и сможет помогать учить всех остальных, когда мы приведем их сюда.

— Это скрытая критика моих педагогических умений?

— О, пожалуйста. Тебе надо будет начинать поиски тех Выживших, которые просто бродят неизвестно где, занимаясь черт знает чем, и…

— Я знаю, знаю, — с усмешкой остановил его Гарри. — В любом случае приятно будет понаблюдать за кем-то, кто способен тебя переговорить.

— Ну да, разговоры — не та область, в который мы сильнее всего, да? — подколол его Драко.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой и кусок тоста понесся Драко в голову.

— Это нечестно! — возмутился он, вскидывая руки, чтобы отмахнуться. — Я еще не могу ответить тем же.

— Зато это мотивирует тебя учиться, правда?

— Ты в самом деле дерьмовый учитель. Ладно, дай мне поговорить с Гермионой сегодня. Я скажу ей, что мы приглашаем их с Перси на обед, и ты априруешь их сюда.

— Аппарирую.

— Да неважно.

Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха, выдохнул и посмотрел на Драко.

— Ты уверен, что готов рассказать им?

Драко взял тост.

— Нет. Иногда мне хочется спрятаться здесь и никогда больше не возвращаться туда. Но чтобы восстановить здесь все, понадобятся десятилетия. Возможно, на это уйдет вся наша жизнь, но чем раньше мы начнем, тем больше из моей прежней жизни я смогу вернуть. Мне это необходимо. Мне необходимо знать, откуда я пришел и кем я был, даже если мне это не понравится.

Гарри помолчал.

— Мы не сможем восстановить все в точности так, как было. Я даже не уверен, что мне этого хочется, — он поднял глаза. — Но мы хорошо начали. Лучше, чем я мог надеяться, на самом деле.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Я тоже.

Долгое мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, и Драко ощутил, как его захлестывает чувство, подобного которому он не испытывал никогда раньше. Он опустил глаза, принимаясь разглядывать чашку.

— Как насчет по-быстрому выучить еще одно заклинание, пока у тебя есть время до ухода? — спросил Гарри, прокручивая палочку между пальцев.

Драко снова посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— А как насчет по-быстрому трахнуться?

Гарри предсказуемо покраснел, и Драко довольно усмехнулся. Он отодвинулся от стола и поманил Гарри к себе.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, поднимаясь со стула.

— Ты ненасытен.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты жаловался.

Гарри сел к нему на колени и поцеловал его.

— Точно нет.

Драко наслаждался поцелуем Гарри, тяжестью его тела, прижавшего его к стулу, и все мысли о работе мгновенно вылетели у него из головы.

Наконец-то, к счастью, у него было куда лучшее занятие.

Конец


End file.
